


4th Anniversary

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Robert wakes up to the sound of Aaron's alarm on the 4th anniversary of their first kiss.  Set 4/12/2018.





	4th Anniversary

At the sound of Aaron hitting the snooze button, Robert pulled his husband in tighter, nestling his head a little closer to the stubbled cheek that he loved rubbing against his face. He let out a sigh of pleasure at the spoon: one that he felt from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. 

‘Do we have to get up this morning?’ He whispered into his husband’s ear. ‘I’d rather spend the morning lazing around in bed instead of being in that freezing portacabin.’

‘Just add layers,’ Aaron said, as he turned his head and searched for Robert’s mouth. He caught it, teasing Robert’s lips apart until he flicked his tongue inside Robert’s inviting mouth. Without pulling away from Robert’s lips, Aaron repositioned his body so that he was facing his husband and could wrap his arms around Robert’s neck, pulling him in closer so that their lips were inches apart.

Robert relished in the feel of a naked Aaron pushed up against him, hard and willing for the taking. ‘What day is it today?’ he asked in between kisses that were as mesmerizing as much as they were setting the whole of his body alight with pleasure and love and want.

‘Tuesday. Why?’ Aaron strained his neck away from Robert and furrowed his eyebrows. 

With the sudden lack of Aaron kisses, a dull ache vibrated through his lips. ‘The date?’ Robert asked, hoping that Aaron would get it right quickly so that his husband could resume their kisses.

‘5th, I think, of December.’ Aaron bit his lip and squinted, rubbing his hands up and down Robert’s arms. 

‘Try the 4th.’

‘Is this some lame arsed way of doing another May the Fourth joke or something? Even though it’s already December?’ Aaron’s words seemed to be ribbing him, but his low gravelly voice was soft and sugary like marshmellow, while his eyes glazed over with love. The way Aaron looked at him made him feel like he had the power to go to the farthest shores of the world or explore other galaxies, all if Aaron was there next to him. 

‘Do you know what day it is?’ Robert tried again, hoping that the 4th December meant as much to Aaron as it did to him. 

‘Yeah, I do.’ 

Robert was eager to know more. ‘Really?’ A grin was forming at the corners of his mouth, which he couldn’t mask however hard he tried. 

‘Yeah, it’s the day,’ Aaron started before pausing, placing his arms back around Robert’s neck and planting a kiss on his husband’s lips. ‘The day you said you were going to,’ he kissed Robert again, quick and yummy, before pulling away and giving Robert one of his puppy-eye looks. Robert would do anything for Aaron when he looked at him like that. ‘Put the bins out.’

Robert playfully tapped his husband on the arm. ‘Cheeky sod. I do it every week.’

‘Because you’re so good at it.’ Aaron smiled, a smile that could stop wars and inspire the greatest forms of art and literature. After all, that smile - and the person it belonged to - inspired Robert to come out and strive to be a better person. 

Robert couldn’t help smiling when they were in the midst of batting their insulting banter around like a ball in a game of tennis. It summed up their relationship perfectly and he loved that it belonged to them and them alone. 

‘There’s also something else I’m really good at.’ Robert closed the gap between the two of them: their mouths were inches from each other again and Aaron’s hot breath was on his skin. ‘Something that we both excel in. I’d rather do that first.’ 

‘What’s that then?’ Aaron asked whilst his eyes flickered between Robert’s eyes and lips.

He whispered, low and soft, ‘I’ll show you.’ His lips were on Aaron’s and then there was no time to think about days of the month or anniversaries. None of that seemed important when he was inside Aaron and each nerve ending was filled with ecstasy and rapture. Each time they had sex, his whole body was intoxicated by his husband - exhilaration pumping through Robert’s bloodstream - and intensified by the moans of pleasure that were escaping Aaron’s mouth, along with the look of elation that was also visible in every inch of Aaron’s face. He could never get bored of this when it felt like he’d found his paradise on earth. 

They continued to move together, gaining momentum and heat with each thrust, until tingles travelled up and down Robert’s shaft. They were threatening to disperse throughout the whole of his body. He tried to quell it, but that was always an arduous task. Eventually, he had to give in. He rode the wave of pleasure as his white stickiness filled up Aaron. 

When he’d finally finished coming, he took himself out of Aaron, cleaned himself up and spooned his husband. ‘So what do you think?’ he whispered into his husband’s ear, relishing in the feel of stubble against his cheek. 

‘It was adequate.’

‘What a load of crap,’ Robert said before turning Aaron around to face him.

Aaron smirked at him, pure love flooding out of his eyes that Robert wondered whether he could grab onto something close by to stop himself from drowning in it. 

‘You forget you can’t lie to me. And those moans escaping your mouth weren’t ones of pain. Admit it, you enjoyed it.’

‘Is this just an attempt at massaging your over-inflated ego?’

‘No. I just want to know that I’m servicing my husband right. That’s all.’

Aaron rolled his eyes and bit his slip. ‘It was nice.’

Robert grinned at the compliment. ‘Just nice?’ 

Aaron laughed, which made Robert feel lucky that he was laying down as that laugh always made him feel weak at the knees. ‘You know it was amazing, Rob.’ He traced the line of Robert’s lips with the pads of his fingers until his fingers were replaced with his own lips. The kiss was brief but an electrifying flavour of what was to come later. ‘Now, let’s get up. We have a big day ahead of us.’ Aaron extricated himself from Robert’s arms before getting out of bed. 

‘What? In that cold portacabin. I still would rather spend the morning with you in bed.’ Robert didn’t want to get out of bed. He wanted Aaron’s body on constant repeat, even though Aaron’s naked backside had left the bed and was making its way over to their set of drawers in search of clean underwear. Marvelling at the curve of that backside was one of his favourite things to do, if he wasn’t grabbing onto it when they were in the middle of a tryst. 

‘No cold portacabin. We need sustenance.’ Aaron flung a clean pair of Robert’s boxers onto the bed. ‘Sustenance. Vic’s having Seb for the day and then we’ll be visiting a certain layby and garage for old time’s sake.’ After the last word he turned around, allowing Robert to take in the whole of him in his naked, wondrous glory. The smile on Aaron’s face, with the mischievous glint in his eyes, wasn’t lost on Robert. 

‘You remembered?’ Robert meant for it to be a statement but the inflection at the end made it into a question.

‘How could I not?’ Aaron really was beautiful, but more so when he was giving Robert that look again. ‘It changed my life. Now hurry up. We could just about manage a quickie in the garage before Cain opens up.’

Robert didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or feedback is greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
